


День Матери

by Bee4



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на  завку Psalm_22_4<br/>"Эсбо покупает подарок маме на день рождения/день матери. Хочет нечто особенное и просит помощи в выборе у кого-то со станции"</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Матери

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psalm_22_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/gifts).



> Надеюсь, я приношу сюда такой позорно-крохотный размер в первый и последний раз, ибо осуждаю ;)

Выносить мозг всем подряд Эсбо начал недели за две до Дня Матери. Сначала он подстерегал кого-то в укромном угле, топтался рядом с задумчиво-хмурым видом, а потом пытался нелепо начать издалека.  
\- Слушай, вот если бы у тебя была мать, - сказал он Малышу Элу, и тот воззрился на него, умудрившись даже открыть подбитый глаз.  
\- У меня вообще-то есть мать.  
\- Ну, да, но я…  
\- У всех есть мать, Эсбо. Или была. Если ты будешь нести такую хуйню, тебе кто-нибудь даст в морду, - по лицу Малыша Эла уже было видно, что тема «если ли у тебя мать» со скоростью света трансформируется в очередной повод для шоу «подъебни Эсбо».  
\- И что ты ей будешь дарить на день Матери? - хмурясь больше обычного спросил Эсбо, напрочь игнорируя покровительственное предупреждение, и Малыш Эл вдруг вспомнил, что реально, а ведь скоро праздник.  
Эсбо терпеливо стоял и ждал, пока кое-кто соберется с мыслями, перестанет чесать плечи, нос и задумчиво рассматривать стены.  
\- Да не знаю я, - наконец, как-то растеряно сказал Малыш Эл и с надеждой поглядел на Эсбо: - Цветы?  
\- Понятно, - Эсбо вздохнул, засунул руки в карманы и ушел.  
Потом жертвой опроса по очереди пали Билли и Нина. Билли, яростно шлепнув комок фарша на стол, посоветовал новую сковородку, а Нина, мягко застенчиво улыбаясь, предложила «книгу, из тех, что хороши во все времена». К Большому Элу Эсбо соваться не стал, видимо, решив, что учитывая возраст, с вопросом о подарке маме можно попасть впросак. К концу недели вся станция тайно делала ставки, чей же совет выиграет, поэтому советы сыпались на Эсбо уже со всех сторон, один нелепее другого. Фикус, как в «Леоне Киллере». Мопс, как в «Кингсмене». Набор ершиков. Латексное белье. Гей порно. «Прозак», - мрачно посоветовал Роб, и это было еще ничего, учитывая предыдущие предложения. Эсбо супился и опять жрал свои хлопья спиной ко всем, но никому не было стыдно.  
В конце концов Зигги смилостивилась и, взяв как-то Эсбо под локоть, увела в сортир, подальше от любопытных ушей и глаз.  
\- Хочешь сделать маме подарок?  
\- Хочу, - помедлив, настороженно сказал Эсбо, попытался засунуть руки в карманы, но Зигги перехватила его запястья и спросила прокурорским тоном:  
\- Зачем спрашиваешь у всех совета? Неужели так сложно выбрать? Ты что, свою мать не знаешь?  
\- Знаю. Нам нужен пылесос.  
Зигги вздохнула и подергала его осторожно за руки:  
\- Деннис, так мы будем разбираться вечно. Давай я буду говорить, а ты кивай.  
Эсбо кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Зигги, отпустив его. - Ты стал взрослым мальчиком, стал зарабатывать сам, и тебе хочется подарить ей что-то особенное, а не чертов пылесос. Правильно?  
Кивок.  
\- Отлично. Тебе хочется подарить ей что-то особенное, но ты не знаешь что и боишься облажаться…  
Еще один кивок.  
\- …потому что ты совершенно не разбираешься, что женщины считают особенным, потому что ты не черта не разбираешься в женщинах.  
Прежде чем Зигги успела что то сделать, Эсбо сплел руки на груди, и снова кивнул.  
\- Тогда зачем ты лез советоваться к Элу и Робу? Эти дебилы не способны выбрать своим женам подарок, даже если им вручить в руки подробную инструкцию что, где покупать и сколько это стоит. А Нина витает в облаках. Итак, что твоя мама любит?  
Не то, что бы Зигги рассчитывала на четкий внятный ответ, но из любого мужского хаотичного лепета умная женщина всегда могла почерпнуть нужную информацию.  
Лицо Эсбо как-то мучительно скривилось, и он вдруг сказал:  
\- Ей операцию сделали. Вырезали матку. Она теперь часто плачет, когда думает, что я не слышу. И перестала себе шмотки покупать. Говорит, что не к чему. А она же еще молодая. Ей сорок два только.  
Он замолчал, обхватил себя руками, уставился на Зигги с мрачной серьезностью.  
\- Ох, - сказала Зигги, и едва успела подавить в себе сочувствующий порыв погладить его по крепкому плечу. Она поняла, что он хотел сказать. Это желание девятнадцатилетнего мальчика вернуть матери веру в себя, растопило в ней что-то едкое, и она с ужасом поняла, что теперь, наверное, и не сможет больше вместе со всеми ржать над неуклюжим Эсбо и обстебывать его щенячью преданность старшине. - Я знаю, что ей подарить. 

***  
На следующий день после Дня Матери, они все ждали Эсбо, как евреи - Моисея.  
\- Спа – салон? Че, правда? - Малыш Эл недоверчиво таращил уже оба здоровых глаза.  
\- Это сколько же стоит? - в притворном ужасе воскликнул Роб.  
\- Сто пятьдесят фунтов. И это со скидкой. Подарочная карта, - соизволила расколоться гордая собой Зигги. Час массажа, антивозрастная программа для лица, маникюр и чаепитие у бассейна. По всем параметрам это было круто.  
\- Ей должно понравится, - одобрил Кевин, знающий миссис Северс не со слов. - А то прозак и латекс. Чем вы вообще думали, советуя такую хрень?  
После прихода Эсбо, оказалось, что хренью оказалось все: и прозак, и латекс и спа-салон.  
От подарочной карты миссис Северс категорически отказалась.

***  
Кто-то из команды время от времени лажал. Оступался, дурил, вляпывался в непряятности. Кевина Эллисона не держали бы на его посту, если бы он не умел разбираться со всем этим дерьмом.  
Поэтому в ближайший выходной день, он без предупреждения заявился в Черчилль и позвонил в квартиру Северсов.  
\- Собирайтесь, Келли, - весело сказал он миссис Северс, растерянно кутающейся в домашнюю вязанную кофту. - Нас ждут приключения.  
И помахал подарочной картой в спа-салон, которую ему пришлось купить уже безо всяких там скидок за двести чертовых фунтов.

***  
Фотография, где старшина и мать Эсбо в целлофановых шапочках и масках из зеленых водорослей на лицах задорно салютуют чашками с чаем, обошла всех на станции и заняла почетное место на доске объявлений. Багровые шрамы старшины и незагорелое тело женщины, у которой нет времени и денег на себя, почему-то не смотрелись уродливо.  
Запершись в туалете,Зигги всплакнула, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.  
Деннис "Эсбо" Северс смотрел на Кевина Эллисона, и от его сияющего взгляда где-то на небесах зажигались новые звезды.


End file.
